Not Dark, Not Light, But Grey
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter is a thirteen year old wizard, who begins his first romance, with someone unexpected. Warning: bad Dumbledore, light Hermione bashing, good Ron.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling,

various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books,

and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter one

After blowing up Aunt Marge, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge told Harry Potter he could remain in Diagon alley as long as he remained on the magic side. Harry thought he could finally have some time to himself, at least for a few weeks.

While staying in the magical shopping district he was able to get some advice, so Harry worked on changing his electives then he had done all his school shopping. But it had been at Gringotts that Harry had spoken with Griphook, the goblin who always seemed to be the one to take him to his vault. Griphook had been surprised that Harry had noticed let alone remembered his name.

So the goblin explained that he was in charge of the Potter vaults. When Harry looked puzzled Griphook then explained that the vault Harry has been going to was called a trust vault. He could not touch the rest until he became of age.

Harry finally got over the shock of hearing he had more than one vault so he explained to Griphook that no one had ever told him that he had more than one. No one ever spoke about his parents or what they might have owned. When he asked everyone seemed to change the subject.

Griphook had been enraged that the boy had been left uniformed about his heritage. So after retrieving some money from the vault, Harry followed Griphook into an office. Within seconds the table was covered in files. Everything in those files was what Harry owned but the files explained everything about his finances. Griphook explained that he had been appointed manager to the Potter vaults by James Potter, which was done when he became of age. He allowed Griphook to manage everything, which included investments and making sure the Potter properties where looked after, or any business was running smoothly.

After Harry went through every file, including the reading of his parent's wills, he had found himself growing angrier by the minute. The first thing he did was have Gringotts cancel all money going to the Dursley's. Harry had to explain how he had been raised and treated, why he always wore oversize second hand clothes. Griphook, who took this as theft, something the goblins took seriously, instantly cancelled all payments to the muggles.

One thing Griphook told Harry which normally wouldn't be discussed, but the goblin realised that someone was keeping Harry in the dark. This person had been making sure all Harry's mail from Gringotts was redirected. Griphook told Harry that he received a statement every month so he would know if the goblin was doing a good job or not. So Griphook explained to Harry he should get himself a lawyer, the lawyer could help sue the Dursley's for their treatment of Harry along with receiving funds for him that was never used for Harry Potter. The goblin also explained that even though Harry was only thirteen, he could look after himself, legally, which meant a lawyer could get him emancipated. He would just have an adult assigned to him that he could go to for advice, if he needed it, but legally, Harry would be classed as an adult, especially since he was the last heir to the Potter line. They would see that since Harry had money and other homes that were staffed with house elves, then they would see that as Harry being cared for and able to care for himself.

The goblins explained that it would take time to have himself emancipated, and would need to be kept secret or people at the ministry, maybe others would fight to stop it. But as Griphook said, no one had bothered to care for Harry all these years so they had no argument to stop this going through.

When Harry had finished going through all the files, Griphook handed Harry a list of names of lawyers who could help him with his magical problems along with his muggle problems. Griphook also made sure that those only on the list were not dark wizards. Being Harry Potter and the one that made the dark lord disappear meant that a lot of those old families that had lawyers could kill Harry, they would if they could get away with it.

So Harry thanked Griphook verbally, but also thanked him by offering a goblin made item out of his vault, which the goblin accepted. Harry headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to do some serious thinking. First he needed to decide which lawyer he could speak with. Harry recognised all the last names, most were names of students. The strange thing was that the ones he knew from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw had been some of the ones that had thought he was dark when it was discovered he could speak with snakes. One name Harry recognised was a relative of two Slytherin students, but those were nothing like Malfoy or the idiots that caused trouble. The sisters, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass were both nice, or the few times Harry had seen then which was normally in the library, they had even gave him a smile once when he asked about a book.

'It's a chance to speak with a Slytherin, but not all are bad, not like Ron thinks. He just can't give them a chance, some don't deserve it, some do,' Harry stared down at the names again, 'No, they seem okay, I'll talk to them in private, since I have no idea how to contact Gellert Greengrass, it'll be easier to speak with one of the sisters,' Harry knew that Astoria was a year younger, he remembered Ginny mentioning that she shared classes with Astoria. Daphne was his age and one of the only Slytherin's that never laughed when Snape picked on him.

The moment Harry thought of Snape he realised that maybe a lawyer could help him with the greasy git as well. It was something to think about and since Harry had time to himself he would do a lot of thinking.

Harry spent a lot of time looking around the different shops, since he never had a lot of time before. He did use his cloak to sneak down to Knockturn alley, when he was ready to buy things he removed the cloak and made sure his scar was covered. Since he got rid of his glasses he already looked a little different, he hoped it was enough. It was only staying in Diagon alley that Harry found out there was a potion that could fix his eyesight. Naturally it was expensive, but since Harry found out he was rich he decided getting rid of his glasses was worth the cost. It did make him curious as to why no one ever mentioned the potion to him before. He knew Dumbledore and McGonagall wore glasses, but they were older. He knew of only one other student that wore glasses, but Harry could tell she was from a low income family. Harry thought he might find out more about the little Ravenclaw, if she seemed like a good person he might have that potion delivered to her. He would need to think about that for a while and right now he had enough to do.

Harry wanted to see what type of books were available that wouldn't be in a shop like Flourish and Blotts so he decided to visit Knockturn alley. He found a lot that had many curses in them, he also found a lot about dark curses, but also on cursed scars. Harry had always been curious about his scar and the pain he gets occasionally. He hasn't had any pain for a while, it was mainly due to Quirrell and the fact that Voldemort was possession the teacher.

So Harry bought a heap of books before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron. He hid the dark books in the third compartment of his new trunk. He knew if anyone saw them it would make everyone believe he was dark. Harry wasn't and never would be dark but he did want to learn more about it, mainly because he survived a dark curse. And if he ever had to fight a dark witch or wizard then he would know how they would fight by what types of cursed they liked to use.

When Harry found out about the magical world and how there were some magic that was considered dark, he studied up on some of it. He realised that there wasn't just dark and light, there were different levels of magic. To Harry, he began to believe he was more grey, not dark, not evil, but he would do what was necessary to survive, without killing if he could avoid it.

The first book Harry decided to read was on cursed scars. As no one but him had ever survived the killing curse there was nothing in there that would help. But he still found a lot of information about scars caused by dark spells, he also found it very interesting.

During his time in Diagon alley, Harry did slip away from the magical world even if he promised Fudge he would stay. He had gone into London a few times, mainly to buy a lot of clothes. He liked muggle clothes, like his jeans. He did buy clothes in Diagon alley, good clothes, again they were pricey but he didn't care. He could finally buy things he wanted and since he didn't have to worry about the Dursley's anymore, he knew he could keep them in good condition. He bought boots along with normal shoes to wear to classes, he also bought runners and even slippers. He loved his dragon hide boots, so he bought three pairs, one black, one brown and one in a tan colour. Apart from how they looked, the boots would adjust in size so they would grow with him. He thought all three colours looked good with his jeans.

Since Harry was alone in his room at the Leaky Cauldron he kept reading the dark books. He did read up on Voldemort and his death eaters, he also found some information on the dark mark. He found it interesting that those old families who went on about being the right type of blood type would allow themselves to be marked. They were basically Voldemort's slaves, that's how Harry saw it anyway. It did remind him of the tattoos that Hitler put on all the Jews during the Second World War. The dark mark showed those people belonged to Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Even though Harry didn't know a lot of magic, and he knew to be careful. Griphook had explained that the Ministry could not find out if he used magic while in Diagon alley, as there were too many witches and wizards using magic every minute of the day. So Harry had begun to experiment with one spell. He wanted to find out more about the connection with his scar and Voldemort, which meant a connection to every death eater that had the dark mark.

Albus Dumbledore had told Harry that he didn't believe Voldemort was dead, that he would return one day. Because of what happened with Quirrell it seemed to confirm the old man's belief. Harry didn't really care about that, but he figured he just might be able to use this connection to stop those people, in some way. It would need a lot more studying and experimenting before he would know if it would help. He also knew it would probably take years if he did figure something out. One thing he did know for sure about the dark mark, it was done by Voldemort using parseltongue.

Harry also got around to reading Hogwarts, a History, mainly because he realise there was a lot more to the old castle than he knew. Hidden doors and passage ways, secret tunnels, and he remembered Fred and George Weasley had said something about hidden rooms. Harry hoped that maybe there was some clue in the book that would help him find these tunnels and rooms.

Two days before he was due to return to Hogwarts, Harry received a letter from Fudge. When Harry read what the Minister was planning on doing, Harry decided then that the man was an idiot. He packed up everything he owned in his new trunk. One feature Harry liked about the trunk was the built in charm that would allow him to shrink it and resize it and it would not pick up any underage magic especially since he was heading to the muggle world. So even though he hoped the trace would be lifted once he was emancipated, he figured he could at least carry his trunk without it being big or heavy. So Harry wrote a letter, gave it to Hedwig then told her to find him later. He shrunk his trunk, paid his bill then left Diagon alley.

It was the following morning that Harry saw an owl he didn't recognise at his hotel window. He did wonder how the owl found him but he opened the window, took the letter, gave the owl a treat that he always kept on him for Hedwig before he sat down to read.

'At least Fudge took me seriously, but if I had to leave Hogwarts and go somewhere else, go overseas then I would. How could he believe having dark creatures around a school full of children was a good thing. That man really was an idiot.'

Harry again wondered how the owl found him, 'What do you think Hedwig, can owls always find the person they have to deliver mail to?' he grinned as Hedwig gave him an excited hoot, 'Well, magic has been surprising me for the last two years, I'm sure there is a lot more magic that will keep surprising me,' Harry gave Hedwig a pat then decided since it was his last day he might go explore London a bit.

Harry enjoyed himself at the museum, but he also did the normal tourist thing, Buckingham palace was one place he visited. Once he had seen enough he figured he should have an early night, before heading to Hogwarts.

After the last two years and the danger, Harry did hope this year would be different. Sirius Black might be out there but something told Harry that all was not what it seemed. When he first found out that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban, he had begun to read every bit of information about the man. It was when he saw the wanted poster that made Harry realise he had seen that man before.

It took him a while then he finally realised where, his photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. There was a picture of his parents the day they got married and the best man was Sirius Black. Seeing that made Harry do a lot more research, sneaking into the ministry to go through old newspapers articles. He found that Black had never been officially convicted, he wasn't even allowed to speak for himself, he was just chucked in Azkaban and everyone believed he had been a death eater all along. One article went on about the Black family, how they were all dark witches and wizards, yet Sirius was the first to end up in Gryffindor. He also left home at the age of sixteen because he said he didn't like the way his family was. Harry knew then that Sirius Black was not a dark wizard, he was a grey wizard, exactly like Harry.

As Harry walked slowly back to the muggle hotel he saw the same big black dog he had seen the night he left Privet drive. After so much reading he had done since staying in Diagon alley, Harry did a quick scan and found the dog to be an animagus. He had no idea who the dog became, except it was male.

Harry decided to take the chance, twice he had seen the dog and twice the dog didn't seem like he wanted to hurt Harry. He walked slowly towards the dog, holding his hands out in front to show he wasn't going to hurt him nor was he holding a wand. He stopped a few feet away and knelt down.

'I know you're an animagus, I saw you the night I ran from those people. For some reason I know you don't mean to harm me, so I figured I would find out what you want and why you are following me.'

The big black dog stared at Harry then gestured with his head towards the alley way, Harry nodded so they walked together towards the end of the alley where a large bin was sitting. Harry watched as the dog slowly transformed back into a man, that man was Sirius Black.

'Do you know who I am Harry?'

'Yes, Sirius Black and my godfather. I have no idea if you are guilty or innocent, but after reading a lot about you and your family something told me you're not dangerous, at least to me.'

'I'm not, I was set up by another friend, he is the reason James and Lily died.'

'So it was either Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew, my money's on Pettigrew.'

'You'd be right, he's an animagus, a rat, and your dad was a stag. Do you know about Remus?'

'Not much.'

'He's a werewolf, but he doesn't like to hurt anyone. James, Peter and I learned to change at Hogwarts so we could keep Remus company. Werewolves are only dangerous to humans, not other animals unless they feel threatened. You're friend, the red head, that rat he has is Peter, or Wormtail we used to call him. That's when my mind seemed to snap out of his daze, I read he was going to be returning to Hogwarts, where you were. I had been lost in my own head for so long that I never realised how long it had been, I didn't really think of anything, you can't when you're constantly surrounded by dementors.'

'We can get the rat, he sleeps on Ron's bed. Since you are my godfather I figured I should tell you that I'm not a light wizard, I'm not dark either, I would never be like Voldemort or his death eaters. But light wizards are just too soft to do what is needed. I had to threaten Fudge to make him realise how stupid he was being by wanting to put dementors around Hogwarts. Most people that believe I'm Gryffindor's golden boy would never believe I would threaten the Minister for Magic. I have been keeping my true self hidden, mainly from the old man.'

'Ah, you got to see that he is not what he seems, good. It was his idea to switch secret keepers from me to Peter yet he never came to my defence when I was taken into custody.'

'He's also kept me in the dark about my family and my inheritance. I worked out he also set up tests for me, with the help of at least one of my friends, tests that could have killed me. Griphook, the goblin who always takes me to my vault had to explain everything. He told me I should get a lawyer, first to sue the Dursley's for taking money to raise me yet they spent it on their son. I'm also going to get this lawyer to work on Snape for me, he's a bastard that just won't let up. But someone made sure I never received any mail, not until my first Hogwarts letter. But still most of my mail is going somewhere else. If I can get a good lawyer maybe he can work on getting you a trial as well.'

'You'd need to be careful, most lawyers are the types that believe in blood supremacy and a lot followed Voldemort during the first war. Anyway, do you think we can go somewhere that's a bit more private? I'll have to sneak in though.'

'Easy,' Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from his jacket and held it out, 'I'm sure you've used this many times before.'

Sirius laughed, it sounded like a dog which made Harry laugh, 'Oh did your dad and I get into a lot of mischief using this, we loved to pull pranks, especially on the Slytherin's.'

'My kind of people,' Harry grinned, 'I've got a motel room just down the road a bit. When Fudge wanted to put dementors around Hogwarts I decided I would leave if he didn't call them back so I hid here to make it hard to find me.'

'Then let's hurry because I have a feeling you're not that hard to find, I'll explain soon.'

Harry walked off but he could feel Sirius brushing his arm occasionally to let him know where he was. Harry ordered some room service before they hurried upstairs to the room where Sirius left the cloak on, until the food was delivered. Sirius handed Harry the cloak and began eating. Harry knew the man looked half starved, that's why he ordered a lot. So they sat together in silence while they ate, before they got into some more serious conversations.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'If you let me borrow your wand I can check for any type of tracking charm that might be on you or your belongings.'

'My wand is registered, won't the ministry pick it up now I'm in a muggle area?'

'True but I can mask the magic since we are in a muggle hotel.'

Harry handed over his wand, then watched as Sirius did some weird movements with it before he began doing a spell over him and his belongings. Sirius did a little flick which made Harry flinch and glow but only for a few seconds.

'I take it I had a tracking spell on me?'

'Yes, along with the cloak. How did you get the cloak since I knew Dumbledore borrowed it a week before your parents died?'

'He gave it to me for my first Christmas at Hogwarts, the note said it belonged to my father and he was returning it to me, to use it well. It wasn't signed but I figured out pretty easily where it came from. It was not long after I got it that I was in danger and facing the spirit of Voldemort. We'll get to that later, tell me if you know anything about Gellert Greengrass?'

'A good man, he was close to your parents, his wife, Victoria was actually good friends with Lily through their Hogwarts years. Even though they were in Slytherin and your parents were in Gryffindor, Lily never let that stop her being friends with them, or other Slytherin's like Snape.'

'Snape, my mother knew Snape?'

'I knew the old man wouldn't tell you about that. Lily and Snape grew up in the same neighborhood, Lily lived in the good end and Snape was in the dodgy end. They met at the age of nine and became friends. It was Snape that told Lily she was a witch, Petunia hated Snape and tried to get Lily to stay away from him. There was a big fight and Lily refused to have anything to do with Petunia after that, it was fourth year I think. Anyway, Snape ended up in love with your mum, but she only saw him as a friend. They had a big fight near the end of fifth year and never spoke again. But the Greengrass family aren't dark, they are like you, me and your parent's, grey magicals. They stayed neutral in the last war, they had to stay behind strong enchantments and be careful what they ate and drank when they were out in public. Voldemort didn't like any Slytherin's that didn't join him, there were a few, not many though as most were too terrified to say no to him.'

'He's the lawyer I'm thinking of getting in contact with, via his daughters. The few times I've seen Daphne and Astoria they seemed nice and never once said anything nasty or spiteful.'

'Victoria would never allow her children to be dark or like those families, like my family. Victoria and Gellert don't believe in blood supremacy either. My brother was a death eater, he was a year younger than I was and the families favourite.'

'Ah, now I see why a lot of people thought you might have been guilty, your family was dark and your brother was a death eater. Is he still around, hiding somewhere?'

'No idea, we believe he's dead but we're not sure, he could have just gone into hiding when Voldemort disappeared. You will have to tell me as much as you can about what's gone on in the last twelve years. I do snatch some newspapers when I can but I need to know what happens years ago.'

'I'll fill you in but I return to Hogwarts tomorrow, even though I'm not really looking forward to it. You know, if I can contact Greengrass without going to Hogwarts I could use my status as the-boy-who-lived to get you a trial. I'm sure Fudge and even Dumbledore would do everything they could to get on my good side, they usually do.'

'Yes, it might work, the trouble is Dumbledore, he will see me as becoming your guardian which is what your parent's wanted, he will know you will listen to me and not him. We argued a lot during order meetings because he refused to allow the order to use harsher spells against anyone, including death eaters. So many good people died because of Dumbledore ordering us to use only passive and legal spells. That could have been avoided if we just went a bit further. Your parents also argued with him about the type of spells he wanted us to use. He might try to stop me getting a trial, but maybe you could get Gellert to work it where he won't know, a private and secret trial. If he contacted Amelia Bones, an auror and she used to be friends with your parents, then she might be able to work it as well and make sure that Dumbledore doesn't find out.'

'Okay, then we will need somewhere to go, I only just found out about all the properties I have. Which ones would be the safest, from Dumbledore and the Ministry?'

'Potter castle, it's about half the size of Hogwarts, but it is heavily protected and those protections will not break until the last Potter is dead, sorry pup.'

'Don't be, so as long as I live the protection holds, great. Would he know of the types of wards it uses?'

'It won't matter if he did, your grandfather used blood from both himself and your grandmother. When your dad was born he added your dad's blood, then Lily's blood when they married. So even if Dumbledore could get hold of your blood it would not help him get inside as he would need to know exactly what other wards your grandfather used. Now though, to access it you will need the Potter ring which will be in the main Potter vault.'

'Griphook said I can't access that until I'm of age or emancipated.'

'You can't, but you can get the ring since you are the last Potter. It's the only thing you would be allowed to take unless your parents stipulated in their wills that you can take something else. The rings aren't covered by the age restriction if you are the last in the line.'

'What time does Gringotts close?'

'They don't, the goblins believe they would lose too much money if they closed. A lot of unsavoury characters will do their business during the night.'

'Then we'll go, well, maybe you shouldn't.'

'I could use the cloak, but that doesn't guarantee someone might not bump into me.'

'I'll go alone, I'm used to doing things for myself.'

'I wish you weren't but I can tell that about you already. Since it's getting late now, give it half an hour then all the other shops will be closed. So while we're waiting tell me about these dangerous situations?'

Harry sat crossed legged on the bed and began to tell Sirius about his first year and what he faced. Trolls, three headed dogs, giant chess sets and Voldemort's spirit who had possessed the defence against the dark arts teacher. Then Harry went onto his second year, first how the three Weasley boys rescued him from his abusive relatives, then to the students being petrified until he finally explained how he fought a basilisk and almost died, how he spoke with the memory of the sixteen year old Voldemort. Harry also explained how Fawkes saved him with tears then got Ginny out of the chamber of secrets. Harry had to smile at the look on Sirius's face, shocked but he also seemed proud at what Harry had accomplished.

Harry left his cloak with Sirius in case he needed to hide, then headed up to Gringotts. He explained to Griphook that he needed the Potter heir ring, so a quick trip to the main Potter vault showed Harry exactly how rich he was. A quick spell by the goblin and the ring landed in Harry's hand. He slipped the ring with the Potter crest onto his right ring finger, it glowed brightly then resized to fit Harry. He thanked the goblin then headed back to the hotel and to his godfather.

Since it was dark they decided to go, so Harry paid his bill, packed everything into his trunk, then shrunk it. Since he could use magic now that Sirius had removed the trace from him and masked the magic, then Harry held Sirius's arm. He thought of Potter castle, touched the ring with his wand and they were transported straight into the entrance way of the Potter ancestral castle. Five house elves popped in front of them, all bowing all welcoming their Lord and Master home. Harry had to make the elves not say lord, he didn't like the similarities to Lord Voldemort, so the elves were happy to say Master Harry.

The elves unpacked Harry's trunk, had the last Lord Potter's clothes cleaned for Sirius, then showed both to rooms. Sirius decided to soak in a bath for hours, that made Harry laugh but he also blocked his nose as if to tell Sirius he needed to soak for days.

Harry sat at the desk in his room and began his letter to Gellert Greengrass. He knew he still needed to get to Hogwarts, eventually, to get Scabbers. For now though he planned to get to know Sirius while he had time. He waited for the lawyer to contact him and Harry hoped take him on as his client.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Gellert Greengrass had been very surprised and quite shocked when he read the letter from Harry Potter. From what he heard, the-boy-who-lived had been well looked after by a distant relative. From what the boy had written, that wasn't true. It sounded to Gellert that the boy was badly mistreated, but he had a feeling it was more.

Gellert took some fresh parchment and began his letter to Harry Potter. Apart from taking the boy on as a client, he knew he would have a lot of research to do, but to also keep it from people like the Minister and Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore that always told everyone that he had placed Harry Potter in a safe place, that there was always someone keeping an eye on him, a witch who would never been suspected.

Gellert arrived home from his office, he went straight into the dining room as he knew that is where his wife and two daughters were. As soon as the meal was over, Gellert turned to his daughters.

'Give me your impression of Harry Potter?'

'He seemed nice, a bit unsure of himself,' Daphne said.

'Shy as well, he thanked me for the help I gave him when he was looking for a book on charms,' Astoria said.

'Do you ever see him with the headmaster?'

'Yes, Dumbledore seems to watch him all the time, but there have been a few times when I've heard the headmaster has asked Harry to go to his office. The last time that happened Harry didn't seem all that pleased.'

'You girls explained about the chamber of secrets and how the rumours went around that Harry Potter saved a girl and killed the monster.'

'Yes, some were saying it was a dragon but dragons can't petrify,' Astoria said.

'I did some research, the only magical creature that can petrify is a basilisk, but it also kills if you look into it's eyes. It said the crow of a rooster can kill it, and Hagrid's roosters were being killed. There were also a lot of spiders around the castle at the time and it mentions that spiders are scared of a basilisk. I think the rumours were true since Harry Potter is a parselmouth and the basilisk is a snake.'

'Did anything happen during your first year Daphne?'

'I know Harry ended up seriously injured towards the end of the year, he was in the hospital and missed the last quidditch match. At the start of term feast Dumbledore told everyone that the third floor corridor was out of bounds and if anyone went there they would die a horrible death. We have no idea what went on, so many rumours went around that you never know what to believe. That's why I only told you things that I knew were true.'

'Tell me about how Harry Potter looks, health wise?'

'He's shorter than all the other's our age, he was even shorter than me, but he seemed to grow a little during the last school year. He was very skinny, too skinny but I only saw him once without his robes. The thing is, I know the Potters have money but Harry was wearing these really old and overly large clothes, his shoes also had a hole in them. His school clothes and robes were all new, like his equipment, but the other clothes looked second hand. What's going on dad?'

'I received a letter from Harry Potter, right now he has asked me to represent him. First what I tell you must be kept confidential even if I cannot tell you everything as I have decided he will be my client.'

'We promise.'

'It seems he lived with Lily Potter's muggle sister and her husband, they basically took the money they received for him and spent it on their son. From what I gathered from his letter, there was a lot of mistreatment. I would say he was not looked after as he should be. The goblins have already stopped payments to those muggles and his account manager suggested he hire a lawyer, not just to help with the muggles, but to help him get emancipated. He is the last Potter, so that will be easy, but I need to do it without the Minister or Dumbledore finding out. You see it was Albus Dumbledore who told everyone he placed Harry with good people and he was cared for, that was a lie, why he lied I have no idea. So I wrote to Harry and we're going to meet the day you return to Hogwarts, it will give us all day to talk. Harry is writing to his friends to tell them that he needs a few more days, as he has a few things to do. I want both of you to write to me and tell me what the reaction is from Dumbledore, his friends and any others that seemed very interested in the boy. I want to see how they look and behave when they realised he has not returned to Hogwarts.'

'Are you saying they hurt him?' Astoria asked.

'Yes, but Harry did not go into details in his letter, he said he would explain once we spoke in person. He did say that he is not what people believe, he is not Gryffindor's golden boy, or Dumbledore's boy, or even light. He is not dark, he never would be. It seems the-boy-who-lived is like us, grey and his finally found out who to be cautious around. How he got my name I don't know, maybe the goblins gave him a list, which would make the most sense.'

'He's not like some of the other Gryffindor's who instantly hate us because we in Slytherin, Harry actually smiled at me and Tori a few times. I also heard him tell Ron Weasley that he can't just assume people are death eaters just because they are in Slytherin. He said something about a Gryffindor that was a death eater, he never said who.'

'There were a few death eaters during the first war that came from other houses. So I think I know who Harry was talking about, but I can't tell you any of this. Just keep a look out at how everyone reacts when he doesn't arrive then let me know. If all goes well then Harry should return to Hogwarts within a week or two.'

'Can you get him emancipated quickly dear? It would be terrible if he finds himself expelled and sent back to those muggles,' Victoria said.

'That will be the first thing I work on, and quickly. Since Harry is the last Potter heir it will instantly be granted, especially once I have the proof of how he was treated by his so called guardians.'

'Why would Dumbledore give him to Lily's sister when she was a muggle? Neither James nor Lily would allow that,' Victoria said.

'I'm sure they would have stated that Harry was not to go to her, but I can't be sure until Harry and I can get a look at the Potter's wills. But James was from a very old ancient family, he would never allow his heir to be raised by muggles. He is thirteen now and hasn't been taught what he needs to know, they don't have those lessons anymore at Hogwarts since most said they taught their children from a young age. I just don't understand why Dumbledore decided muggles were the right people to raise Harry Potter, who will take the title of Lord Potter when he turns seventeen, it just doesn't make sense. I know there was danger after Voldemort died but I'm sure there were many good families that would have taken him. They could have enchanted the home to keep him protected. Victoria, if all goes well, maybe you could help Harry learn what he needs, he will need help and guidance before he takes his seat on the Wizengamot.'

'I don't mind dear, and doesn't an emancipated youth have to have an adult named that he can go to for advice or help, if it was needed?'

'Yes, but I can't suggest my wife, it would not look good, I can make sure it was known that you were friends with Lily when you were students, that might help. For now we will do it without anyone finding out, if Harry agrees. But for all we know he might have an adult that could help him. I won't know anything until we talk.'

'So you knew his mother?' Daphne looked at her mother.

'Yes, we were close, Lily didn't care what people said to her about befriending a Slytherin. She already was friends with Severus Snape, which is how we met.'

'Snape treats Harry terribly, worse than anyone else. Why would he do that if he was friends with his mum?' Daphne asked.

'Severus ended up in love with Lily, she married James,' Victoria said sadly, 'Harry resembles his father.'

'He often says cruel things to Harry about his father, he's mean. I know he's our head of house, but I'm ashamed to be Slytherin when he acts like that. I stopped Draco Malfoy throwing ingredients into Harry's cauldron a couple of times. He always does and Snape lets him do it then puts Harry in detention. I feel sorry for Harry, he had so many turn on him last year just because he can speak to snakes. They kept calling him the next dark lord, even some Gryffindor's turned on him.'

'Maybe you could be a bit more friendly with him, like in the library. Show him there are people from other houses that do not like the way he is treated,' Victoria said kindly.

'I might, next time he comes in alone. Know-it-all Granger never leaves his side, I can tell it annoys Harry, a lot.'

'Do what you can for now. But it's late, you girls should go get ready for bed,' Gellert said.

The two girls hugged and kissed their parents before heading up to their rooms, where they showered and got into bed. They were allowed to read for a while, but their father liked them in bed at a decent time. Daphne was already working on ways she could talk to Harry alone, Astoria was also wondering how she could speak with Harry. She thought he looked unhappy most of the time, sometimes he even looked sad. One thing both girls thought about Harry Potter, he never did smile a lot and they only saw him laugh once, at a quidditch game. They were determined to get him to smile and laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Ron was in his room when he heard a tap at the window, he hurried to let Hedwig in. She dropped the letter on the bed then flew off straight away. Ron thought that was strange, normally Hedwig would rest or wait for a response.

"Dear Ron, I won't be on the Hogwarts express, there are a few things I need to do before I return to Hogwarts. I can't tell you what they are, it's not that I don't trust you, I do, but there are others I don't trust. I know you might have your mum trying to find out where I am, even Dumbledore will probably question you. Hermione definitely will and then she'll run straight to an adult. I don't want to put you in that type of situation, you're a good friend, I wouldn't do that to you. Just know I'm fine, I'm not in danger, I'm not being held by the Dursley's and I haven't been kidnapped. So you know it's really me and I'm not under duress, only you, Fred and George know what the twins saw in the cupboard. See, it's me, I'm fine I just need to sort some things out. I'll see you in a week or two, I shouldn't be longer than that, your friend, Harry."

Ron sat there staring at the words Harry wrote, 'Strange, but I definitely know it's from Harry, I also know Harry doesn't like Dumbledore, but he would never tell me why. Maybe it's because of Dumbledore that he lives with those muggles,' Ron shrugged then stuck the letter in his top drawer, under his jumpers, then changed his mind, his mum might find it, so he crawled under the bed and pulled up the broken floor board and stuck the letter in the hole. Harry had told him about the loose floor board at the Dursley's, it's where Harry hid a lot of stuff, that's what gave him the idea to do the same.

Harry and Sirius spent the last couple of days getting to know each other. They had taken their memories that they needed to show Gellert Greengrass, copied them then replace them in their heads. If they needed the original memory, they would show them.

Harry waited until he knew the Hogwarts express had left before he asked Sirius if he could apparate him to the muggle town of Bristol to meet his lawyer. Sirius took Harry by side-along apparition, he made sure his godson was safe before returning to the castle.

Harry only had to walk a short distance to find the café where he was meeting Mr Greengrass. He was early, but he wanted to make sure no one saw him. So he sat at the back of the café, ordered a cup of tea then waited.

It was only five minutes Harry waited when Gellert Greengrass headed his way. He wrote in his letter what he looked like so Harry would recognise him.

'Good morning Mr Potter.'

Harry shook the man's hand, 'Good morning sir, and please, call me Harry.'

'Harry, I am Gellert, let's sit and get started.'

'I was surprised when you suggest this place and where it is.'

'Meeting clients here for the first time works better in places like this, especially if they don't want to be seen, which I'm sure you don't.'

'No, I don't, at least not yet. I found out about the Potter ancestral castle, that is where I'm staying. There is a full staff of house elves, so I'm being looked after. It's actually strange to have someone looking after me, even if they are house elves.'

'Yes, what you wrote in your letter, to tell you the truth, it shocked me. We all heard you were supposed to be well cared for and safe.'

'Neither is true, I thought if you needed them, I can show you a few memories of some of their punishment.'

'Since we want this emancipation done quickly, memories would be the easiest option. Now the Department of Magical Orphans are bound by magic so they cannot speak about the children they have to deal with. It mainly started so adopted children could not be found by the birth parents if they changed their minds, but it works for us as well.'

'So do you think I'll have any trouble?'

'No, I don't, you are the last Potter, the only heir to a very old and ancient house. It is not right that you were left with muggles. Can you tell me, if you know that is, why he chose muggles and not a magical family even if they are family?'

'He said he used my mother's sacrifice to create wards of some kind, but I have to remain with my mother's blood, her sister. He said it's all based on blood and love, my mother's love saved me that night. The trouble I have with that is other mother's would have done anything to protect their kids so why did those children die and I lived. Sorry, it's something I've always found curious.'

'You don't need to be sorry, it is very curious if that is what you've been told. I know my wife and I would stand in front of our daughters if they were in danger, so it does make me curious as to why you survived. If they were based on blood and love, then they would have failed, what you wrote told me that your aunt did not love you so those wards would not have set. But that is not why we are here and I'm sure we could speak all day and speculate as well. We are here to get you emancipated and to make sure those muggles are prosecuted for their treatment of you. Now I'm sure you've worked out that we will need a lot more meetings before I can take those people to court. For now we will be concentrating on you having rights over yourself. We have two weeks to get everything organised before you return to Hogwarts.'

'I also have two other problems, but they can wait, even if they are important. Once I don't turn up at Hogwarts I'm bound to have half the ministry looking for me along with Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix. I sent a letter to Ron, made sure I put something in that only he and his twin brothers knew so Ron would know I wasn't kidnapped or anything.'

'Very wise, I'm sure most will think of that first, especially with the news of the escape from Azkaban.'

'Yeah, fudge told me about that, it's one thing I need to speak with you about and some proof to go with it.'

'Let me tell you this, I do not believe he is guilty, yet I only found out recently he never received a trial. I checked up on it when I heard he escaped. So I will take on that case as well, but again we will have to be careful. The Minister and others at the Ministry will not come away looking very good once the evidence is brought to light so they might try to stop it.'

'We thought if you could speak with Madam Bones, maybe organise a trial but without Dumbledore finding out and maybe even if it could be kept quiet from Fudge. We know that might not be possible, we just want him to have a fair and safe trial.'

'Keeping Dumbledore in the dark will be easy, he is headmaster, working, so he is busy at the school will keep him from the Ministry. If Amelia and I can keep the truth about whose trial it is from anyone finding out until the last minute then neither man will find out. Fudge doesn't always take part in the courts, only when he knows the Ministry will win which makes him look good. After today's meeting I will give you a port key that will bring you into my office and take you home again. I find it's the easiest way to meet clients, especially when they don't want it known they are seeing a lawyer. I know you don't like Fudge, not many people do, but it sounds like you are not too fond of Albus Dumbledore.'

'I'm not, if he's supposedly the most powerful and wise wizard around then how is it that I almost died a few times in my first two years at Hogwarts. Also, he doesn't stop teachers from being a bully, I mean Snape is really cruel yet nothing is ever done, he just gets away with it. His class could put a student in hospital if not killed because he allows his Slytherin's to get away with anything. Me and Neville Longbottom have had stuff thrown in our cauldron's where they either explode or start letting off fumes, then he blames us yet he knows it's one of the snakes, usually Malfoy.'

'Yes, Daphne, my daughter explained how it is in that classroom. When I was a student there the potions class had charms around it to stop any type of sabotage of any potion. That was done due to how dangerous some of the ingredients are. Is that the other problem you wish me to work on for you?'

'Yes, if you could, I'm not even sure there is anything you can do.'

'You can sue Professor Snape for neglect and verbal abuse but also for placing students in danger. If he is found guilty then he will lose his job as a teacher. I do find it unusual that Albus allows such treatment, he normally likes to protect his students. Yes I know he is big on second chances but it seems that has changed to Snape and not the students. Well, as I said we have a big day, so let's get started.'

'Um, I can afford to pay you which I only just found out but how exactly do I do that?'

'That is another problem I wish to speak with you about, how little you know of this world. For now I will tell you that when you need to pay for anything but you do not have the amount on you, it's a simple process of signing the bill then tapping it with your wand. When you buy your wand it links to your magical core, so your vault will automatically know you are the one organising payment.'

'That's great, thank you Gellert,' Harry grinned then watched as this wizard lawyer took out a normal muggle pen and a large a4 size book and began to write. Harry liked this man and knew he would help not only him, Harry, but he would also help with Sirius and his problem with Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

On the Hogwarts express, Ron was sitting with Neville, Seamus, Dean, Luna was in the compartment as well. There was an adult, asleep in that compartment, Dean had pointed out that he was a new professor. He stayed asleep so he never joined in with their conversation. It only took half an hour for Hermione to find them.

'Where is Harry?'

'He said he will be late, he has a few things to do.'

'Late, are you sure he's really okay, Black might have taken him?'

'He's fine, he wrote something that only me and the twins know.'

'I better send word to the castle.'

'Leave it Hermione, Harry already wrote that he knew you would run straight to a teacher that is why he didn't tell me much. He just said that he wouldn't be at Hogwarts for a week or two. Harry said he doesn't trust hardly anyone and I think you're one of them. If you don't want to lose Harry as a friend then I suggest you keep quiet, the teachers will know when we arrive.'

'But he's thirteen, he shouldn't be alone.'

'No, but it has nothing to do with anyone else what he is doing, it's his life. Harry is probably working on the Dursley's. I mean they don't really want him there, they don't even like him, but they are his only family. He may need this time to smooth things over with them after blowing up that woman.'

'Who was she, his aunt?' Seamus asked.

'No, his uncle's sister, Harry said she's really mean and lets her dog chase and bite Harry, none of them do anything.'

'Is that what happened?' Neville asked.

'No, she was calling the Potters drunks, no hopers and a heap of other stuff. But the worst is what made Harry lose it, she called Harry's mum a whore. They used to tell Harry that his parents were drunks, didn't work, took muggle drugs, all types of stuff. They told him they were driving drunk and died in a car crash. Harry had no idea about anything until Hagrid gave him his Hogwarts letter.'

'Why would Hagrid give him his letter?'

'Don't know Dean, he just arrived on Harry's eleventh birthday and explained he was a wizard.'

'Eleventh, but I got a visit from McGonagall on my ten birthday, a year before.'

'You did, why did she visit?'

'All muggleborns or muggle raised children receive a visit a year before so the parents can have everything explained about being magical. It allows the parent's and child to correspond with the staff at Hogwarts, in case they have any questions,' Luna said conversationally.

'Harry knew nothing, not until he was eleven, and it was Hagrid. Harry also didn't know how to get onto the platform, it was lucky he heard my mum talking about muggles so he came over to ask. Something is wrong, why would they leave out visiting Harry especially with how he's known? That was another thing that shocked Harry, he had no idea about you-know-who or that he was known world-wide. He says the name, he has no trouble saying it, and he couldn't understand why most refuse to say his name. Our first train ride, I had to explain some of it to him yet I still don't know a lot, just what is known by everyone,' Ron saw Hermione get up, 'Where are you going?'

'Bathroom.'

Ron waited until she left, 'I bet anything she's going to send word to the school. Even though we've been friendly with Hermione, Harry's begun to dislike her because she always tells on us. To Harry, she's not acting like a friend.'

'She also doesn't like anyone beating her in class. If she was put in Ravenclaw then she would have to compete with all the brains,' Neville said.

'I don't know how you put up with her, I really don't,' Seamus said.

'I don't really want to, but if I find out she has sent word then I'm not going to talk to her again. I gave her a chance, I won't give her another. Harry's like that, he will forgive if someone does something once, but if they do it again then he doesn't forgive or forget. His big on trust, truth and loyalty, he hates people that betray or turn their backs on him for no good reason. I know half the school is in Harry's bad books right now.'

'Because of what happened last year, the snake?' Dean asked.

'Yeah, almost everyone began to call Harry the next dark lord. It's not Harry's fault his a parselmouth, he didn't even know until that day. He told the snake to leave Justin alone, I had to tell him that it sounded like he was egging the snake to attack.'

'Why is he a parselmouth?'

'Harry was told something by Dumbledore, but since Harry doesn't like or trust Dumbledore he doesn't believe it. He didn't tell me what he was told, he just said there was no way, and the old man had lost it, that he was too old to know what he is doing.'

'Wow, not many people will say something like that about Dumbledore,' Neville said.

'Oh Harry really doesn't like him, he doesn't trust him nor does he take in anything he has to say for truth. I know part of the reason Harry hates him is because of where he lives.'

'His muggle family,' Seamus said.

'Yeah, you see, he heard that many magical families offered to take him, but he was left with muggles, muggles that hate him and hate all of us.'

'There was a rumour that you and the twins rescued Harry, can you tell us why?' Dean asked.

Ron sighed, 'I can tell you some, Harry doesn't really like anyone to talk about it,' Ron ran his hand through his hair, 'We kept sending him letter's but they returned unopened, we began to worry. We thought he might like to stay with us for part of the holidays. We knew the muggles didn't like him and all sorts of images came to mind. Well, we heard that he had a warning about using magic in front of muggles, which made us worry more. The twins and I decided to take dad's car to Surrey, it has a flying charm and an invisibility charm on it. We got there and found bars on Harry's bedroom window, even a small owl wouldn't fit through. I looked through the window, which was open, Harry's room was really bare and most of the furniture was broken. Well, we used the car to pull the bars off, then told Harry to pack. His trunk was locked downstairs so he couldn't do his summer assignments, that's when we spotted the locks on the door and a small cat flap in the bottom of the door. Um, the room didn't smell too good, there was a bucket in the corner, you know, to go the toilet in. He had been locked in there for a couple of weeks, he had been let out to use the bathroom a few days before and to empty his bucket, they would do that every few days. They pushed food through the cat flat, but he hadn't eaten in days by then, the last thing he had was a can of cold soup he shared with Hedwig who was also locked in her cage. Well, Fred and George knew how to pick the locks using muggle methods, they got the trunk while Harry and I got his clothes and stuff. The clothes he had were Dudley's old stuff, nothing new, he owned hardly anything, not toys, no games, nothing, just his school stuff. The thing is, it was a house elf that used magic, yet Harry got blamed, by the Ministry, and his relatives who decided to lock him up and stop him returning to Hogwarts.'

'That sounds like neglect, they could get into trouble for that, in the muggle world or the magical world,' Dean said.

'More in the magical world, they take child neglect or abuse really seriously. Since there are so few of us children are more protected than the muggles. They see a magical child as a gift, well, most do, not dark wizards but everyone else,' Neville said.

'Yeah, but Harry didn't want anyone finding out how he was treated, no adults anyway. He said McGonagall knew some of it anyway so it's not like anyone would do anything if we did tell. We told mum that he hadn't eaten in days, so she fed him a lot.'

'If McGonagall knew then why didn't she do anything but also why doesn't Harry want anyone to know, they could help?' Seamus asked.

'At first he said he was embarrassed, he was supposed to be some big hero, you know, the-boy-who-lived, but he couldn't help himself with a couple of muggles. Then he said he didn't want anyone to pity him or feel sorry for him. Okay, I get that, it would be embarrassing if everyone found out he had to use a bucket as a toilet. But if an adult that did care knew then maybe they could allow Harry to stay with us. He really liked being at my place last summer, we had a great time, he even liked de-gnoming the garden and feeding the chickens. And dad, dad hardly left Harry alone, wanted to talk to him all the time. You know how my dad is obsessed with muggle stuff, he kept asking Harry about things in the muggle world, like, what is the use of a rubber duck.'

The boys all laughed, Luna smiled, but Hermione had not returned. What they didn't know was that the man who was sleeping in the corner was wide awake and listening to everything the boys said about Harry Potter. He learned more in the last hour than he had in years and he also realised he had been lied to. Maybe when he finally got to speak with Harry he would find out everything or at least the truth to some of his more important questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It only took just over a week for Gellert to have Harry's emancipation granted. Once the people in the Department of Magical Orphans saw just two of Harry's memories, it was signed instantly. Naturally as Harry was only thirteen, he would need an adult to provide advice and guidance. Also if Harry found himself hurt, unconscious or unable to speak, then the adult would be the one to give or refuse treatment, depending on the situation.

Harry had written down that he would like that person to be Arthur Weasley as long as Mr Weasley did not listen to advice from Albus Dumbledore about Harry. Harry just hoped that eventually Sirius would get his name cleared then Sirius would be officially Harry's guardian even with the emancipation. Harry knew he was too young, that he would need some type of help from an adult and he would rather it be his godfather than any other. Gellert didn't mention his wife, he knew he would eventually get Sirius Black's name cleared then Harry would have his godfather.

When Arthur had been summoned, he had been surprised by the emancipation then he felt honoured that young Harry asked for him. Once he explained how this worked, that he would not be Harry's guardian but would be the adult to give guidance whenever Harry needed it, he signed instantly.

Gellert had spoken with Arthur for a few minutes, to explain more about Harry's situation and why he wanted to be emancipated. He knew it was Dumbledore and the Ministry that approved of Harry living with his muggle relatives, even when they could not understand a magical child. So Gellert really pushed to Arthur to keep the information from others, not his family but others, until Harry was ready to allow it to be known. Gellert also handed over a letter that Harry had ready for Arthur if he agreed. Then the lawyer left to begin working on a few other problems for Harry Potter.

'So before you head back to Hogwarts, I will tell you that one of my associates will be taking all the paperwork to the muggle courts within the month. It should not be long after that when you will get a letter about the court dates. Now even though Mr Johnson will be handling that case for you, since he is a muggleborn and knows how muggles can be, I will be with you as well.'

'So what do you think will happen with them?'

'Our research and investigation has come up with a lot of proof of child neglect, we have statements from a few of your old school teachers as well as some of the neighbours who actually said they never saw you do anything wrong even though they were told you were a delinquent. Mr Johnson had one of his helpers use magic to get inside the house, we needed proof of your captivity before they removed the evidence. I was told what was found inside the cupboard under the stairs, you never mentioned that.'

Harry sighed, 'I didn't want anyone to know I was kept in a cupboard. Until I went to Hogwarts I thought it was normal, really, for kids that lived with other people and not their parent's. But the Weasley's were really good to me, they treated me like they did their own kids. I started to listen to all the other kids about their home lives and I even heard a few kids that lived in homes for orphans say how they were treated and where they slept, in rooms and beds. So that will come out as well?'

'You are still a minor, so all the information brought out during their trial will be sealed. But as you know Harry, with our magic, it's not always possible to keep things quiet.'

'I know, at least I can hope no one finds out, but I'm also warned in case it does get out.'

'Maybe we'll get lucky, now on to Snape. Since I am a Governor, I took all the information then put in my request. They agreed, well, one didn't but he was overruled. So we have sent a subpoena to the staff of Hogwarts, every complaint by a student about any teacher must be relinquished. They have all heard from their own children but they needed a complaint from others. Just so you understand, any complaint is magically added to the book so it can't be accidentally lost, or deliberately erased. When we have all that then we can work on what we can do with Snape. My daughters have agreed to give statements about how he behaves. They feel ashamed by their head of house and they do not like his treatment of students from other houses.'

'I'll have to thank them when I get to Hogwarts, I only spoke to them a couple of times, usually in the library. It's the reason why I contacted you and not lawyers that has kids in other houses. When everyone found out I was a parselmouth, so many turned on me, called me the next dark lord. I got hexed a lot, even hit and spat on a few times. Some of the lawyers on the list had kids who were aggressive towards me last year. But I remembered Daphne and Astoria, how nice they seemed, I even remember Daphne give this really cold look to Snape when he kept saying things to me, about my father. I was told why, how Snape loved my mother she married my father.'

'Yes, but also your father and his friends did often pull pranks on Snape, to be fair, they pranked a lot of students from all houses, but Snape did cop the brunt of their pranks.'

'Yeah, he told me, but it wasn't me, I'm just a kid, I didn't even know my father.'

'Yes, he turned into a bitter man who can't let go of his hatred. Well, hopefully once I get the information on how many complaints that man has had, then he will no longer be at Hogwarts.'

'He knows his potions, but he just won't teach us. I wanted to do really well in potions, I found out my mother was brilliant at potions, it was going to be my way to honour her. I already got seeker on the quidditch team, so I figured I made my father proud. I wanted to do something to make my mother proud, something that she was good at, like my father was good at quidditch.'

'Then we have more to work for,' Gellert said then he asked Harry to speak about every encounter with Severus Snape, it was being recorded by a memory ball, it would be presented in court, if needed.

Harry finished packing his new trunk with everything, the elves kept telling Harry it was there job. Harry had to explain to them that he was just so used to doing things for himself, but he finally moved back and allowed the elves to do what they do, look after their masters.

'Gellert will keep us both informed, you need to get Peter as quickly as possible.'

'I will, I might not do it tonight, I wouldn't want anyone to become suspicious. I can't tell Ron, not until after you're trial, he might not believe me.'

'It would be hard to believe.'

'Are you going to be alright, here, alone and not being able to go out?'

'Yes, this place is big enough to keep me occupied, besides, I need to refresh my memory on a lot of spells that I haven't used in twelve years. Your grandfather's old wands works well for me.'

'It will be hard for me to research at Hogwarts, but I was wondering if you could use the books here. You see,' Harry lifted his hair off his scar, 'I get the odd twinge in this, it actually hurt because of Quirrell and Voldemort. One time when I felt it was in the great hall during dinner, Quirrell was looking at me. At the same time I got pain, Snape grabbed his arm where the dark mark is.'

'Okay, so there is some type of connection to Voldemort, what exactly do you want me to research?'

'The link or connection to the dark mark, if I felt pain and Snape did, then maybe I could use my scar in some way to make them feel pain. I mean Dumbledore believes he never died, and I saw his spirit so he is sort of out there. If he returns then his death eaters that weren't caught will join him again. I just figured it might be worth looking into. I already had two runs in with Lucius Malfoy, I could see straight away he wants Voldemort back.'

'Since you're situation in unique we might not find anything in books, we might need to work on our own spell. This would need time, so research into the dark mark is first, then we can try a few things when you return for the holidays. Have you ever just concentrated on your scar and Snape at the same time, sort of like seeing if you can connect to him or even see if you can make him feel something.'

'I never have, but I only thought about it when I first stayed at the Leaky Cauldron. But I'll work it when I can because he might not be there for very long, hopefully.'

'See what you can do and I will from here, now you better go, or you'll miss your first classes.'

Harry still felt a little strange having an adult, like a parent care about him, but he did like it when Sirius hugged him.

He stepped out of the fireplace into the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta saw who arrived inside her pub.

'Mr Potter, why aren't you inside the castle.'

'I couldn't start straight away Madam, I was wondering if you could send word to the school that I have arrived?'

'Of course, sit down, it will take a few minutes before they come down to allow you through the gates.'

Harry sat at the table, he watched as Madam Rosmerta spoke to someone in the fireplace. He wondered if it was Dumbledore or McGonagall, even if it was one of the other teachers.

'Mr Filch will be down shortly.'

'Thanks, could I get a dozen bottles of Butterbeer to take with me?'

'Of course,' she gathered up the bottles, Harry packed then in his trunk then handed over the money.

'Thanks Madam Rosmerta, I might see you on the Hogsmeade weekends.'

'I'm sure I will,' Rosmerta watched young Harry Potter leave before going back to her bar. She knew she would soon would be overrun with hundreds of students from Hogwarts, not to mention, the teachers as well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Harry didn't bother speaking to Filch, just followed him into the castle and straight to McGonagall's office, where she was waiting.

'Good morning Professor.'

'Good morning Mr Potter, here is your class schedules.'

Harry looked down, 'I won't be staying if you can't even allow me to pick my own classes. I did send you my selection, and you stuck me in classes I don't want or need. So if you will get Filch to open the gates I will return home and work on going overseas to study.'

'The headmaster picked your classes, he is your guardian.'

'No he is not, if he told you that then he lied,' Harry took a piece of legal paper from his pocket, 'My lawyer worked this out for me, so you see, since I am legal for myself, I get to say which classes I take and which ones I don't. I also have my permission form for Hogsmeade.'

'Why would you have yourself emancipated at the age of thirteen?'

'My lawyer is taking my aunt and uncle to court for child neglect. Since I am heir to one of the oldest houses, I was informed I could take control of my own life. I do have an adult down that I can speak to for guidance and support, but I don't need permission from this person. So are you going to call Filch or will you change my schedule to the classes I wished to take?'

Minerva had no idea what was going on, she didn't understand why Albus had picked divination and muggle studies for Harry Potter when those classes would do him no good. Now she finds out he lied to her. She quickly changed Harry's schedule, handing him the new one.

'Thank you Professor, I best get to Gryffindor tower and unpack before breakfast. Oh, I decided to get new brooms for the Gryffindor team. I bought myself the latest Firebolt, but the team all have the latest Nimbus, the Nimbus Streak, they will be delivered on the Friday.'

'That is very generous of you Mr Potter, let's hope the team puts them to good use.'

'I'm sure they will.'

Harry headed up to the tower, one of the elves had already taken his trunk up. He stepped into the dorm room to see the other boys only just getting out of bed.

'Hey, I'm back.'

'Keep it down,' Ron groaned.

'Hey Harry,' Neville smiled.

'Hi.'

Ron slowly pulled himself out of bed, 'So, do we get to know why you are two weeks late?'

'I hired a lawyer, he worked on my emancipation, which was granted instantly. He's also working on taking the Dursley's to court for child neglect and theft. They took the money to look after me and spent it on their fat son.'

'So you're classed as an adult now, cool,' Seamus said.

'Yeah, the trace was lifted. Oh Ron, I worked something out but your father was asked not to say anything until today, he told your mum, but no one else. You see, since I am only thirteen they want an adult that I can go to if I need it, not for legal things or permission, but like advice, I put your dad down. He was great to me when I stayed at your place, and I figured since he has six sons then he would be good to speak to if I need it.'

'Wow, emancipated and my dad will give you the talk.'

All the boys laughed, 'No, already had that with someone else. Anyway, get dressed, I'm hungry.'

Harry and Ron followed the other three boys down through the castle, 'I didn't see Hermione.'

'On the train she was going to notify the teachers you weren't there, I told her not to that it wasn't anyone's business and you wouldn't like her running to the teachers. Well, I stepped into the castle and Dumbledore instantly asked me where you were.'

'That's it, I'm done with her, she can't be trusted.'

'I already said that to her so she knows we're not happy with her,' Ron said just as they stepped into the great hall.

'Give me a minute, but dish me up some food, I need a word with two girls, be right back.'

Harry hurried over to the Slytherin table, 'Miss Greengrass, Miss Greengrass, could I speak with both of you for a moment?'

'Of course Mr Potter,' Daphne and Astoria followed Harry to the corner. The rest of the Slytherin's were glaring, so was Snape who wanted to put a stop to Potter talking to two members of his house.

'I wanted to thank you, your father told me about the statements. I knew you wouldn't like me to say anything in front of the other Slytherin's, so thanks.'

'You're welcome, dad couldn't tell us a lot, but he did explain a few things. Are you okay now?'

'Yeah, I'm good, your dad is brilliant, I really like him and knows what he's doing. I told him why I picked him to be my lawyer, how you two were two students who didn't think I'm dark or after attention. I figured since you actually spoke to me before then your dad must be okay.'

'Not all Slytherin's are like the gits Malfoy, Flint and Zabini,' Astoria said.

'No, I saw that myself. Well, I should let you get back to your breakfast, thank you again, oh and it's Harry.'

'Then you can call me Daphne.'

'And I'm tori.'

'It's nice to meet both off you officially, Daphne,' Harry smiled, 'Tori,' he shook the girls hands then smiled again before heading back to Gryffindor table.

'You were talking to Slytherin's,' Ron gapped.

'Their father is my lawyer, he's not dark, he never joined Voldemort and doesn't like people like Malfoy. He's a good bloke and the Greengrass girls were actually nice to me last year when half the school thought I was dark. They are also helping with another problem that their dad is working on for me, well, for a lot of people, but I started it. I can't go into it right now, but you'll hear soon enough.'

'I know I normally believe all Slytherin's are dark, but I have noticed that the blond in our potions class never says anything to us, just does her work.'

'Daphne, but yeah, she actually glared at Snape once when he kept putting down my dad. I don't think she likes him very much.'

'Dumbledore doesn't look happy Harry, he keeps staring at you,' Neville said.

'I bet is he, but he can't tell me I have to return to the Dursley's anymore, anyway, he lied about those wards.'

'What?!, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean blurted out.

'It's true, when I told Mr Greengrass about them and how they were based on love from my mother and it joins with her blood, he said since they didn't love me they wouldn't work. He went and checked and had an unspeakable check to make sure, there were no wards at all around that house.'

'You mean all this time you weren't protected from all the death eaters that got away?' Neville asked.

'Yep, we have no idea why he put me there or why he lied, but I never have to return, thank merlin for that. Oh and when I went to see McGonagall, Dumbledore had told her he was my guardian and picked my classes. I sent her what classes I wanted, he changed them. I threatened to leave then showed her I was emancipated, she changed my schedule. She realised I was responsible for myself, she also knows about the muggles.'

'Harry, where were you?'

Harry turned giving Hermione a cold look, 'Never speak to me again Granger or I might just hex your teeth bigger,' Harry glared then turned back to the boy's, 'So it's all good now, except I will have to go to court, to give evidence.'

'That will be a bit scary,' Dean said.

'Yeah, but my lawyer and one of his associates will be there with me and since it's done in our courts they get to show memories of the mistreatment. I'm hoping they end up in jail, my lawyer believes they will do some time and Dudley will end up in a juvenile centre for criminal boys.'

Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus laughed making Harry laugh, 'So he's finally going to get his, good one mate.'

Harry grinned then finished his breakfast. He walked with the boys to his first class which was transfiguration. They were going to be learning how to turn an animal like a rabbit into a side table. Harry had no idea why they had to learn this, it was not like it would help, not really. But he figured it might lead to how to transfigure other items that might be useful.

The week went on like normal except Hermione tried to talk to Harry when he was in the library. He had to complain to Madam Pince that he couldn't do his work because Hermione refused to be quiet. It was the first time ever, but she was told to leave the library and if she disturbed another student she would end up banned from the library. Harry hoped she was, it was a quiet place to study.

He got owls every few days from Gellert and got some from Sirius as well. He had told Sirius in his first letter since his return to Hogwarts about Remus Lupin. So Sirius and Harry both believed that Dumbledore only hired Remus because Sirius escaped and wanted to make sure Sirius never got in contact with Harry. If he did then Dumbledore would try to get Harry to tell Remus.

On Friday morning Harry made sure that Ron left Scabbers on his bed so when he was alone he stunned the rat. Harry placed him in the cage that Gellert got him, which was charmed to stop him transforming back, then hid him in his trunk. He sent Hedwig to Gellert to let him know it would be tonight and he would see him there.

After breakfast he joined his friends ready for their first class which was defence against the dark arts. Harry spoke with Daphne who was the first Slytherin to arrive. But Ron, Dean and Seamus had all said hello to her as well. They finally got to see that not all Slytherin's were evil or dark.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'Everyone inside,' Remus smiled, he made sure to make eye contact with Harry who nodded back.

'Who can tell me what a boggart is?' Hermione put up her hand, so did Daphne, Malfoy and Harry, 'Mr Potter.'

'It's a shape shifter, it will take on the form of what you fear the most.'

'Exactly, ten points to Gryffindor. Now does anyone know how to repel a boggart?' Remus looked around, 'Miss Greengrass.'

'You repel a boggart by laughter, by turning it into something you find amusing.'

'Exactly, ten points to Slytherin. Now I found a boggart in the staff room, I brought it here to show you. Now when it faces you it will become the thing you fear most. You must think of how you can make it into something amusing. When you do then say Riddikulus. Now I have one concern, Mr Potter, I am unsure if it would be wise for you to face a boggart.'

'Can I ask why sir?'

'Well, I'm sure your boggart would become Lord Voldemort, I don't think it's wise for him to appear inside a classroom.'

'Actually, he doesn't scare me Professor, he's a coward as far as I'm concerned. I don't really fear anything, not that I know of.'

'Then if you are sure, I will allow you to face the boggart. Now I will give you all a few minutes to think of what scares you most and how you will make it amusing.'

'Blimey, it's going to be a spider, I know it.'

'Calm down Ron, think of the spider then think of how to make it funny, you can do it,' Harry patted Ron on the shoulder then tried to think of what he could be scared off. He wasn't scared of bugs or spiders, not snakes, but everything he thought of didn't scar him in the faintest. He wondered what the boggart would become if he wasn't scared of anything. He had heard most of the Slytherin's scoff when he said he didn't fear anything, he hoped he could prove that to them that he wasn't. He knew there might be something out there that could scare him he just didn't know what it might be.

One by one the boggart became some amazing things, from Ron's giant spiders, to vampires, even to bloody eyeballs and banshee's. When Neville's boggart turned into Snape, everyone but the Slytherin's thought it was funny. When Snape ended up in Neville's grandmother's clothes, no one could stop laughing. Harry hadn't face it yet, but he had a feeling why.

'Harry, you next.'

Harry stepped forward with his wand ready, the boggart turned towards him. Within seconds there was a loud bang and it disappeared.

'It seems you do not fear anything, I do not believe I have ever known a person not to fear something. I know you are a parselmouth, but do you like snakes Mr Potter?'

'Yeah, I do, I would do the garden at my aunts and snakes seem to find me, so I'd feed them. I was used to spiders and bugs from working in the garden. Seeing some of the things here today I figured maybe there was something, but there wasn't,' Harry shrugged.

'Well, congratulations, now five points to everyone who faced the boggart which is the whole class, ten to Mr Potter as he made the boggart explode. I believe it's the first time a student did not run out of here in hysterics, so you should all be proud of yourselves. You're earned an early break, read up on boggarts and summarise it for me before our next class. Mr Potter, could you remain.'

'Of course sir,' Harry turned to his friends, 'I'll meet you there.'

Harry waited until the class filed out, he did give Daphne a smile as she left. He turned to face his teacher.

'I wasn't sure if you had been told about me Harry.'

'I was, by my lawyer. So you were friends with my parent's.'

'I was, good friends. Now before you have a go at me which I deserve, I recently found out I had been lied to.'

'About my treatment by the muggles?'

'Yes, I was informed they cared for you but they did not want our kind anywhere near their home. If one of us turned up they would place you in an orphanage. Over the years I was kept informed, always the same, you were cared for as if you were there's. They don't know this, but your friends were talking on the Hogwarts Express, they did not know I was awake. I was asleep at first, but when they began talking I did wake. I realised I was hearing information about you and I realised I had been lied to.'

'My lawyer and I have found out a lot of people has been lied to in regards to me.'

'So is your lawyer taking care of the Dursley's?'

'Yep, he's already on it and the so called wards that were supposed to keep me safe never worked. He had an unspeakable check them, nothing, so that was also a lie. I need the truth though Professor, were you hired because of Sirius Black?'

'That is not the reason he gave me but I believe it was. So you know who Sirius Black is?'

'Yes and I know he's innocent, it was Dumbledore who talked them into switching secret keepers from Sirius to Peter and I happen to know where the rat is right now.'

'He's alive?'

'Yes, he is and inside the castle, I plan to get him to my lawyer so he can take care of that then hopefully Sirius will finally be cleared. I need you to keep that quiet Professor, it seems with how much he is lying to everyone then he has his own agenda and one of them is to keep Sirius away from me. I happen to be emancipated so he lost his rights where I'm concerned and if he finds out about Sirius he will try to interfere with his trial.'

'So your lawyer is going to keep it quiet from the Chief Warlock, is that possible?'

'Because he is here and busy, he believes he can make sure Dumbledore doesn't find out when it will be.'

'How are you going to get Peter to your lawyer?'

'I have a way to go straight to him.'

'Ah, I believe I know how, well, if you need help then I'm here. I don't appreciate being lied to and again he did about Sirius. I know he cast the fidelius charm around your parent's home so he would know exactly who the secret keeper was. Now if you have any trouble with him or Professor Snape, remember, you can take your detention with Professor McGonagall or even asked for me.'

'Oh, I never heard about that?'

'I figured one of your friends would have told you when you returned.'

'They probably just forgot, so since I know Snape will give me detention, for breathing too loudly, I will probably see you or McGonagall.'

'I'll be available, now you should get going.'

'Okay and maybe you could tell me some things about my parent's. No one has ever bothered, until Sirius but we didn't have a lot of time together.'

'I will.'

Harry grabbed his bag and hurried to lunch, 'So what did Lupin want?' Ron asked.

'He was friends with my parent's, he just wanted to let me know. He told me about how we can go to McGonagall if we get detention from other teachers. You forgot to tell me that.'

'Sorry mate, it slipped my mind, it's a wonder you didn't notice how he only took points, there is no use giving us detention when he knows we'll do it with McGonagall.'

'At least we will only get them if we deserve it now, not like before. Is Scabbers any better?'

'No, but they said to keep giving the tonic for a month, maybe Hagrid might know of something that could help.'

'He does help with all the animals Ron, so you can ask him if the tonic doesn't,' Harry thought maybe he would get Ron an owl, it might help when he realises Scabbers is missing.

Right after dinner Harry snuck into the dorm room while the boys were having a game of chess. He shrunk the cage and stuck him inside his pocket then left a note on Ron's bed to find. It just said that he had to sneak out using his cloak, he needed to send Hedwig to his lawyer. Once that was done Harry took the port key from his pocket, activated it. Within seconds he was standing in Gellert's office.

'I wasn't sure what time you would get here but I figured it would be after curfew.'

'Yeah, Ron and the boys in my dorm won't tell anyone I'm missing and they know I own my father's invisibility cloak,' Harry held out the cage, 'I showed Sirius my memory of Scabbers, he confirmed it and I did do the animagus revealing spell, he is one, one with a missing toe.'

Gellert took the cage from Harry then cast a few spells over the cage to confirm it was a male human in animal form.

'Now there is no chance of them denying Sirius is innocent. I will take him straight to Amelia who said she would remain in her office later tonight.'

'Thanks for everything Gellert, I just want Sirius to have a life.'

'He will, Amelia has everything set so you may have your godfather by next week some time. I will let you know when the trial is.'

'Um, wait until after the trial, the way Dumbledore is watching me, I wouldn't put it past him to intercept any mail for me, since he's done it before. It's so close now, I don't want him ruining Sirius's chance.'

'Then I will let you know the moment he's free.'

'Thanks,' Harry smiled, put the cloak over himself then activated the port key. He knew one of the boys could be back in the dorm room so he didn't want them to see him arrive or there could be questions.

On Saturday morning Harry joined Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville so they could walk together to Hogsmeade. He saw Daphne walking with a girl called Tracy Davis. She was another that never said anything nasty and wondered if she and her family might also be against Voldemort.

Harry told Ron he needed to do something, that he would only be fifteen minutes, so he hurried away. Exactly fifteen minutes Harry joined the group inside Zonko's, he held out the cage to Ron.

'What's this?'

'Your early Christmas gift, I figured you should have your own owl mate. I would be lost without Hedwig and she was a birthday gift from Hagrid.'

'Then make sure you do not get me anything for Christmas,' Ron smiled as he took the cage, 'Thanks mate.'

'Anytime,' Harry grinned then he began to look around the shop. He spotted the twins which didn't surprise him, they would be stocking up on dung bombs and stink pellets ready to use on Filch or the Slytherin's.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

While Harry was reading up on one of the Zonko products he felt someone brush his arm but as he was in a crowded shop he didn't pay too much attention.

'Are you buying pranks to use on the other students?'

Harry turned to smile at Daphne, 'No, I'm mainly looking, there are some great things here but I figured the twins would be buying enough to prank students and Filch.'

Daphne laughed, 'Even Slytherin's like to prank Filch. I wanted to ask, I noticed you don't sit with Granger anymore when you're in the library.'

'Ron explained that the moment she realised I wasn't on the train she wanted to send word to the teachers. Ron told her not to that it had nothing to do with her. But that's Hermione, always running to the teachers, especially about me. I told her to leave me alone, but she kept bugging me, especially in the library so I finally spoke with Madam Pince. I said Hermione kept disturbing me while I was trying to do my work. Hermione was warned that if it happened again she would be banned.'

'She spends more time in the library than the Ravenclaw's, so she may finally leave you alone. If you want, you can join me when you're in there?'

'I'd like that, thanks, but don't you sit with the other Slytherin's?'

'No, just Tracy, or I'm alone.'

'Then if you and Tracy do not mind, I'd like to sit with you. Are you buying anything, maybe to prank Filch?'

Daphne laughed, 'No, like you, I'm just looking, Tracy wants something but she didn't tell me why.'

'Would you and Tracy want to join me and my friends for a Butterbeer when we're finished in here?'

'I'd like that Harry, thank you. I'll go ask Tracy, but I'm sure she will.'

Harry watched Daphne walk away, he never stopped staring at her while she spoke with her friend. He might be only thirteen but he thought Daphne Greengrass was pretty. He wondered if when they were a bit older if she would go out with him. Harry never thought he would ever find a girl who would like him for him and not the-boy-who-lived, but just maybe, he was wrong.

Harry had spoken to Ron about inviting Daphne to join them, all Ron did was shrug. Harry knew Ron was still a little immature, so he probably wasn't thinking about girls, at least not in a romantic kind of way.

Once the boys finished paying for their purchases, Daphne and Tracy joined them, 'Let's go have a Butterbeer, I'm buying,' Harry grinned then laughed as Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville cheered.

The seven students entered the Three Broomsticks, Harry went to the bar while the others found two tables to put together. They were all getting some strange looks, even from the teachers. Normally you would not see any Gryffindor's and Slytherin's together, unless they were fighting.

Harry put the tray on the table, but it wasn't just filled with Butterbeer, it also had snacks for everyone. Harry sat between Ron and Daphne.

'Help yourselves, but Ron, make sure we get some.'

Ron punched Harry playfully on the arm before he picked up his Butterbeer, 'I might like to eat mate, but I'm not a pig.'

'Sure,' Neville smirked.

'We believe you mate,' Seamus said.

'Prats, you're all prats.'

'You do realise we're receiving some strange looks from the staff,' Daphne whispered to Harry.

'Yeah, I noticed, I suppose seeing Gryffindor's and Slytherin's together and not trying to kill each other is a bit of a surprise for them. I mean they always go on about being friendly and how to unite all the houses so you'd think they'd be happy. Snape looks like his eaten dung.'

'Oh gross Harry,' Daphne grimaced as she slapped his arm making Harry laugh.

'He's probably worried you'll give away all Slytherin's secrets to the Gryffindor's he hates most.'

'We are often told that we are to always be loyal to our house. But I will be loyal to the ones that deserve it and most Slytherin's aren't worth my time. I think I only ended up in Slytherin because my parent's and grandparents were in that house. I would have been perfectly happy in any of the other three.'

'I didn't know much when I arrived, but I was told my parents were in Gryffindor. I met Malfoy in Madam Malkins, didn't like the git, then I was told about Voldemort,' Daphne and a few others shuddered at the name, 'He was in Slytherin, so when I was being sorted I kept saying, not Slytherin. I'm not sure if it helped or not but I got Gryffindor. But it doesn't really matter, I mean I've had run in's with some Gryffindor's just like I have with kids from the other three houses. I knew you and your sister weren't like Malfoy, Crabb or Goyle, I know some of the students in the other houses that want nothing to do with him.'

'I speak to a few girls in Hufflepuff, they seem nice.' Daphne said.

'I talk to Susan and Hannah, Susan is a bit shy though.' Neville said.

'She is, I notice you talk to that strange looking girl in Ravenclaw.' Tracy said.

'Luna, she's nice, a bit strange, but I find that it's just the way she is.'

'So do you see yourself with one of those girls, as your girlfriend?' Daphne asked.

Harry noticed Daphne almost whispered the last part, 'No, I like them as friends, no more, I…um, I like you.'

'I like you too,' Daphne whispered.

Before Harry knew it they were holding hands under the table, oblivious to the others at the table who had all seen the looks Harry and Daphne had given each other. So even if they boys might not understand why Harry wanted a girlfriend when he was only thirteen, Tracy did and she was happy for her friend.

When the group walked back to Hogwarts, Harry and Daphne were still holding hands, students who passed gapped at them. The Slytherin's snarled at both Harry and Daphne until Tracy hexed a few. Harry got the odd look from some of the Gryffindor's but they never said anything.

While Harry walked Daphne to the Slytherin rooms, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus all stood close but gave them a bit of privacy. They knew it would not be good for a Gryffindor to be alone near the Slytherin rooms.

'I had a nice time.'

'So did I, but I have to ask, officially, will…um, willyoubemygirlfriend?' Harry blushed as he blurted out the last bit making Daphne smile.

'Yes,' she smiled as she blushed then kissed Harry on the cheek, 'I'll see you after dinner.'

Harry nodded then waited until Daphne entered the Slytherin rooms before he turned to face his dorm mates. He had a huge smile on his face.

'Come on lover boy, let's get going,' Ron chuckled as he grabbed Harry's arm.

'I have a girlfriend.'

'The first of us,' Neville said.

'He also has a hot girlfriend, Greengrass is one of the best looking girls in the school,' Seamus said.

'She is, Tracy is pretty as well,' Ron said as he blushed making the other boys smirk, they knew for Ron to say that meant he liked the dark headed Slytherin, 'My parent's would probably disown me if I dated a Slytherin.'

'I'm sure they would just want you to be happy mate, go with your heart and not your head,' Harry who was still grinning slapped Ron on the shoulder.

Just after dinner Harry and Daphne spent some time alone, mainly sitting on the steps leading to the castle.

'I really like your dad and his done so much for me, you don't think he will kill me do you?'

Daphne laughed, 'No, he may give you the typical warning from a father to his daughter's boyfriend.'

'Oh, I know, don't hurt my little girl or they won't find your body, that type of warning.'

'That's about it, I think all fathers have a basic warning. When dad told us you would be his client, he did mention how you would need to learn our traditions and customs, especially for when you're older and take your seats on the Wizengamot. My mum was friends with your mother, she offered to take you through those lessons, if you want. Dad told her to wait until after all this legal stuff is sorted.'

'I do need to know and from what I found out about my mother, she was a good person. If she was friends with your mum then I know I'll be in good hands. I'll do what your dad suggested, wait until all this is over. I know I could speak with Mr Weasley but he doesn't have a seat on the Wizengamot nor is his family Nobel or Ancient, so maybe I'll speak with your mother during the holidays,' Harry couldn't tell Daphne about Sirius, not until his trial. 'Even though we're only thirteen, do you know what you want to do when you're older?'

'Dad would like us to be lawyers like him but I'm not really interested, at least not now, that might change when I get older. Right now I'm not sure what I might like to do. What about you?'

'Well, people have mentioned professional quidditch, but I hate the attention I would get. Some have said I would make a great auror, I do enjoy defence classes most. I don't know, sometimes I think I want to be a healer, or at least a medi-wizard. I doubt I would be able to though, mainly because of Snape.'

'He is ruining careers for students in other houses. There are a lot of professions where you need good potion scores, healers and aurors are two that need perfect scores in the N.E.W.T.s in potions.'

'So there will be a lot of students that have left that won't be doing what they hoped or dreamed all because of him. Maybe that's his plan to make sure no one but a Slytherin can do good in potions.'

'Hopefully dad will have that fixed very soon.'

'He will, he almost guaranteed it. If I can get my potion grades up then I might start looking into healing. I was amazed at what Madam Pomfrey was able to do, like regrow my bones last year.'

'Lockhart was an idiot.'

Harry laughed as he kissed Daphne on the cheek. He could hardly believe he had a girlfriend at thirteen and a very nice girl at that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Harry and his friends walked down through the castle together ready for breakfast. When they got to the doors of the great hall Harry saw Daphne standing there. His friends made a lot of comments, all in fun before they headed inside to eat. Harry stepped over to Daphne, kissed her cheek.

'Good morning,' Daphne smiled.

'Morning.'

'I got a letter from dad last night, he explained about,' Daphne glanced around to make sure they were alone, 'your godfather,' she whispered, 'He asked me to pass on a message.'

'I told him not to write to me as my mail has gone missing before.'

'Yes, he explained, that's why he sent it to me. He said its all set for today.'

'Today, blimey, let's hope nothing makes the old man go to the ministry.'

'I doubt it, it's early on in the school year, I'm sure he is busy. Since we know what else dad is working on, I wanted to ask if you're want to upset that class?'

'Sure, but how?'

'You and I sit together to do our work, then he either takes points from his own house or ignores you.'

'You have a devious mind Daphne, I like it,' Harry grinned cheekily making Daphne laugh as she slapped his arm.

'Behave Mr Potter, now we should head to breakfast, let me know if you hear about what happened.'

'I will,' Harry smiled then they stepped into the great hall together. Harry kissed her on the cheek then watched as she walked over to sit beside Tracy. Harry grinned again then headed to his friends.

'Did your girl want a morning snog?' Seamus asked.

'Maybe she did,' Harry smirked then dished himself up some breakfast. He turned to Ron, 'Even though we usually sit together in potions, Daphne came up with a good idea, so you wouldn't mind if we don't sit together this time?'

'Sure, but why?'

'A Slytherin and a Gryffindor are going to sit together. He will either take points from me which means he will need to take points from his own house or he ignores me.'

'Daphne is truly a Slytherin, which is a very cunning way to deal with him. It won't stop him from taking points from us, but it's more you than anyone else, so go for it.'

'Thanks mate,' Harry grinned then began eating.

'So has Hermione still be annoying you?'

'Not in the library but she still tries to talk to me in ancient runes, but I sit beside Tracy.'

'Why don't you sit with Daphne?'

'She was never interested in runes, Tracy would like to work as a warding witch when she leaves so she'll need to know runes.'

'Bill was good at that class, he is a curse breaker so he needs to know about that stuff.'

'Then I hope I get to meet him sometime.'

'I know Bill and Charlie are planning to visit during the summer holidays, so if you come to the Burrow you'll get to meet them.'

'Great, then I can learn about runes and dragons. Your family really has a vast variety of skills, must keep life interesting.'

'It does, more than you know.'

Everyone began to head to their classes, the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's headed to the dungeons. They only waited a minute before Snape opened the door. The look on his face when Harry sat with Daphne made Harry want to laugh. He didn't, some of the Gryffindor's did. But what surprised everyone was Tracy, who sat beside Ron who blushed brightly.

It was the first potions class that Snape didn't have anything to say to Harry. He still picked on the other Gryffindor's, but not Ron or Harry.

'It seems your plan worked,' Harry smiled at his girlfriend who smirked before going back to her potion. They got a few words from Malfoy and a few others, but Harry and Daphne ignored them as if they weren't even there.

Everyone bottled their potions, Harry and Daphne put theirs on Snape's desk at the same time before leaving the classroom. They got a few feet from the door before the hugged, but most of the Gryffindor's chuckled.

'It might not work after today, he may assign us seats or partners,' Tracy said.

'If he does he should realise that it will make our dislike for him and the other's worse. But if he does then we can't do much,' Daphne said.

'Let's get to our next classes, I'm sure you love birds can see each other later,' Seamus said.

Harry kissed Daphne but this time he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before hurrying away. He missed Ron kissing Tracy on the cheek making the other Gryffindor boys groan. Two of their age now had girlfriends, it was putting pressure on the rest of them.

During dinner Harry could hardly eat, he was waiting. He kept glancing at Daphne who would nod and smile. He knew there was nothing to worry about but Harry just couldn't help worrying. He hoped nothing went wrong to prevent Sirius from being cleared.

Right at the end of dinner, everyone noticed the large eagle owl fly down to Harry. Some even noticed that it was the same owl that often flew down to Daphne Greengrass.

Harry quickly took the letter, gave the owl some meat off his plate then with shaky hands he unfolded the letter.

'Yes, yes,' Harry jumped up, punching the air then ran to the staff table where he held the letter to Lupin.

'He's free, thank merlin,' Remus walked around the table then hugged Harry, 'I will send him a letter later, we can work on a visit during the first Hogsmeade weekend.'

'He's anxious to see you.'

'I'm anxious to see him, I'll write as soon as I get back to my room.'

'I'm planning too as well, so if you want to send yours with mine Hedwig will take them.'

'Deal, I will come up to Gryffindor tower when I'm done.'

'Care to share why you two are so happy?' Minerva asked.

Remus nodded at Harry to answer, 'Sirius was finally cleared of all charges, he's free. My lawyer has been working on it for a few weeks, the trial was today. Peter Pettigrew was convicted at the same time for the murders of twelve muggles and for being a death eater. He was sent straight to Azkaban where he was kissed.'

'You mean Peter never died, Sirius didn't kill him?'

'No, Peter was hiding using his animagus ability. Sirius, James and Peter all learned to change to keep me company,' Remus said, 'Sirius is only in his right mind thanks to his animagus. Even though Harry is now emancipated, Sirius will be living with Harry so he can resume his role as godfather.'

'Yes,' Harry punched the air again making Remus laugh then he was hugged again before he ran down to Daphne and kissed her right on the lips in front of everyone, 'Your dad is a miracle worker, I have to buy him something to say thanks, something expensive.'

Daphne and Astoria laughed, 'Dad doesn't expect anything, he was doing his job but he was also righting some wrongs. But we might get you and your godfather to join us during the holidays, you can thank dad then.'

'I will, and I'm sure Sirius will want to. I need to explain to Ron about that, so I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

'You will.'

Harry grinned, kissed her again then ran over to the Gryffindor table. He grabbed Ron's arm then pulled him out of the great hall with the other boys following. They were laughing at Harry's exuberance, but they still had no idea what was going on.

'Okay, we're here, not what was that all about?'

'Okay, Sirius is free, he was cleared of all charges. We had to keep it a secret mainly so certain people didn't interfere.'

'So he really didn't betray your parent's?' Neville asked.

'No, Peter Pettigrew did and faked his death when he set Sirius up for those murders,' Harry stared at Ron, 'He was an animagus, he's been hiding in that form since it happened. Do you know much about Pettigrew Ron?'

'No, only that he was killed by Sirius after your parent's died.'

'The only thing they found was a finger.'

'Okay, shouldn't there be more body part's if the whole street blew up?' Neville asked.

'Yes, he cut his finger off, killed the muggles as he blew up the street then changed, he escaped down into the storm drains.'

'He must have been a small animal to fit down a drain.' Ron said.

'He was, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before but we didn't want anyone to overhear us. But Peter Pettigrew changed into an ordinary brown garden rat, with a missing toe, or finger.'

'Scabbers.'

'Yeah, sorry Ron, but I showed Sirius my memory of Scabbers. I took him to my lawyer who took him to Madam Bones. They made him reveal himself, he's been in the holding cells since the night he went missing. I really wanted to tell you, but,' Harry pointed at the portraits, 'they hear things.'

'I get it, but blimey, wait until mum and dad find out we had a death eater living in our house all these years.'

'Do you think he meant to stay with Ron's family Harry, to be close to you?' Neville asked.

'I'm not sure, but I doubt it. He belonged to Percy before Ron, I didn't know the Weasley's then.'

'Unless he found a family with kids around the same age as you,' Seamus said.

'You could be right. He just turned up one day, Percy was sitting outside doing his school work when the rat sort of begged for food. Percy couldn't say no, gave him some food then asked mum if he could keep the rat. Blimey, Scabbers, a death eater.'

'I know, it seems so farfetched. If we tried to tell anyone I doubt anyone would believe us.'

'No, so having proof always works. Let's have some fun, get some Butterbeers from the kitchen,' Dean said.

'You do that, I need to write to Sirius, but I'll join you soon,' Harry hugged the other four boys, making them laugh before he went to his trunk. He pulled out a quill, parchment and ink, sat on his bed and began his letter to his godfather.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The following morning the Daily Prophet had the story of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. It went on to explain that Sirius was never given a trial until yesterday. Once Peter Pettigrew was given veritaserum, the truth was revealed. He was the Potter's secret keeper and he set Sirius up for the murder of the muggles. It went on to say that Sirius is Harry Potter's godfather and would be taking his role as guardian even though his godson had been emancipated before the beginning of the school year. The article went on to explain that Madam Amelia Bones was starting an investigation into why Sirius was not given a trial and why the Wizengamot had been told he was the secret keeper for the Potters. Originally Black was going to be the secret keeper, but James Potter and Sirius Black felt that Peter could escape easier being able to turn into such a small animal, so he could use his rat form if he got caught.

Harry looked up when he felt someone sit beside him, he grinned at his girlfriend before giving her a kiss.

'Its wonderful news, I'm happy for you and your godfather.'

'Yeah, it's great, now I get to learn how to be a Marauder.'

'A Marauder,' the twins shouted.

'Um, yeah, why?'

'They are our heroes.'

Harry laughed, 'So you know who they are?'

'No, tell us.'

'I'll explain,' Remus smiled, 'James Potter was Prongs.'

'You're the son of a Marauder,' the twins gapped at Harry making everyone laugh.

'And the godson of one, Sirius is Padfoot. I'm Moony.'

'Our Professor is one of the Marauders,' the twins stared up at Remus.

'I think you have a fan Professor.'

'It seems so, so how did you know about the, Marauders?'

'Um, we can tell you in private,' Fred said.

'We don't want anyone to know.' George said.

'Then stay after class, which I best get to,' Remus patted Harry on the back before walking off.

'So why do they call themselves the Marauders?' Ron asked.

'They played pranks on everyone, not just other students, but the staff as well,' Harry lent forward, the others moved in, 'They even pranked McGonagall, put cat litter in her bathroom.'

Everyone burst out laughing as they glanced up at the staff table, 'Does that mean I'm going to be lonely because my boyfriend ends up in detention all the time?'

Harry laughed, 'I have my dad's cloak, I shouldn't get caught.'

'What cloak?'

'His invisibility cloak, I'll show you later.'

'Then we can disappear,' Daphne grinned, she kissed Harry before hurrying away.

'I think she has plans for you mate,' Seamus smirked.

'You have to remember Seamus, we are only thirteen. But it'll be fun hiding under the cloak, especially if we want to snog.'

'Come on, we need to get to class,' Ron said but he couldn't help being happy for his friend, he was happy for himself as well, he had a girlfriend.

Harry had kissed his girlfriend at the doors to the great hall before he joined his friends at the Gryffindor table for dinner. He had been staring over at Daphne so he never took any notice of what was being said, until it fell silent, which made him look around.

'Sirius,' Harry jumped up hugging his godfather who swung him around making Harry and all his friends laugh.

'I can never thank you enough pup, did you explain to your friend about the rat?'

'Yeah,' Harry smiled at Ron, 'We spoke about it last night. But what are you doing here?'

'Remus asked if I could take his classes on certain days, Gellert spoke with the rest of the Governors, they were all for it. I need to see Poppy about my potions, but it's all good.

'I have to introduce you to Daphne.'

'The girlfriend I heard so much about, you started two years before your dad.'

'Harry, is this…?' Fred was staring at Sirius.

'It is,' George was also staring at Sirius.

'Sirius, this is Fred and George Weasley, the Hogwarts resident pranksters, and fans of the Marauders.

Sirius swept them a low bow making everyone laugh, 'I like to meet pranksters. Just so you know boys, James and I never missed a day without pranking someone in this place. I hope you follow our example.'

'They already do, Sirius.' Sirius turned then hugged Minerva McGonagall, he also swung her around, 'Put me down Sirius Black or I will hex you.'

Harry and all his friends couldn't stop laughing at Sirius, 'Oh Mini, you look as good as ever, so are you going to take me up on my offer?'

'No, now behave Sirius.'

'My name is Sirius, but I never am sweetheart.'

'Um, Professor, is it true the Marauders put kitty litter in your bathroom?' Harry asked trying to hold his laughter.

'Yes, they did, yet I could never prove it was them.'

'We were too sneaky Mini.'

'Yes, I know, but you are now a Professor, not a Marauder.'

'Hey, I'm always a Marauder, but I promise to behave.'

'I'm sure you will,' Minerva shook her head before walking off.

'We're going to be spending Christmas with Gellert and Victoria, they invited Remus as well.'

'Daphne said we might get to spend some time during the holidays,' Harry moved closer to his godfather, 'Did he say when the bat is going to be dealt with?'

'Very soon, they have been interviewing students who left. The ones that had to change their career choices due to his lack of teaching. They are going to be given the chance to train under another potions master. It shouldn't be much longer.'

'I hope so, Daphne had a good idea, we sat together during potions so he couldn't really pick on me or his own house would lose points.'

'She sounds like her mum, Victoria was sharp but had a cunning mind. I best go find Remus so I know what he's teaching,' Sirius hugged Harry again, 'Remember, don't be good, but also don't get caught,' Sirius grinned, kissed Harry on the forehead then headed out of the great hall.

'He seems nice,' Ron said.

'He is, but you'll get to meet him properly very soon.'

'I noticed something when you and your godfather were talking,' Seamus said.

'What?' the other boys asked.

'A lot of girls were drooling, their eyes never left Professor Black.'

'He hasn't lost his touch,' Harry grinned, 'From the stories I've been hearing, my dad and Sirius were the most popular boys at Hogwarts. Sirius for his looks, and my dad was quidditch captain and also funny,' Harry lent in, 'Also because they kept pranking the Slytherin's, Snape being the main one.'

'They pranked Snape, I would love to see that memory,' Ron said wistfully.

'I'm sure when you come visit you might just be able to convince Sirius to show you some. Right now there's a pensieve sitting in my grandfather's office, so we'll be able to use it. Sirius has already been showing me memories of my parent's, I saw their wedding day and the day I was born.'

'How did you see the day you were born?' Neville asked.

'Sirius was in the room to keep my dad from passing out,' Harry laughed along with his friends, 'He might have been confident but when it came to seeing his wife giving birth he just couldn't handle the pressure.'

Albus Dumbledore was furious, all his plans had fallen through. He should have kept Harry Potter inside the castle then he would never have found a lawyer to help. He was also worried, he was Chief Warlock and told the Wizengamot that Sirius was the secret keeper to the Potters. Now Madam Amelia Bones was investigating. He knew she didn't pull punches and she had a lot of support inside the Ministry, especially amongst the law enforcement department. They all liked her as she would always push for more funding and better equipment like dragon hide vest to keep them safe. He hoped he could talk his way out of this like he had done many times before.

It was only a week later but Harry was still having students come to him to tell him that they enjoyed defence with Professor Lupin and Professor Black. Remus was more serious but he still made learning enjoyable. Sirius just couldn't help himself, he always made sure the students had fun when they learned.

Harry had just kissed his girlfriend, they went to their separate tables when the post owls arrived. Hedwig flew to him while Daphne's family owl flew to her. When they read what their letters said they glanced at each other before looking up at the staff table. An owl was perched in front of Snape, but he was still casting charms over the letter the owl held.

'Watch Snape's face,' Harry said to his friends.

'Why?' Ron asked.

'Just watch,' Harry grinned.

The moment Snape unfolded the letter he stood up and glared at Harry before thrusting the letter into the headmaster's hand. All Harry and Daphne could do was laugh, but so did Sirius and Remus.

'What did you do mate?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, because he looks positively dangerous,' Neville said.

'He just received a letter saying he has to appear in court but also that he has been terminated as a professor at Hogwarts.'

'Brilliant,' Ron yelled then began to tell other Gryffindor's what was going on. By the time breakfast was finished word had spread about what happened to Snape. Most students went up to Harry, Daphne and Tori to thank them for what Gellert Greengrass has done, which saved many of their careers.

The day Snape was to appear in court, he never showed, he had disappeared or so everyone believed. Albus Dumbledore who was Chief Warlock believed that Severus decided to head overseas instead of facing the charges. He was actually pleased as he knew if the court ordered veritaserum used Severus could give away some of Albus' plans. Hopefully now he could keep everything hidden.

Just as Albus went to head back to Hogwarts, Amelia bones and a dozen aurors blocked the door. Albus was stunned, his wand removed then he was escorted to a holding cell until they could organise a trial. Albus knew as he sat in the cell that he would never be free again. If they arrested him then they had enough information that would see him found guilty. Albus knew it was time to put his last plan into action, one that he never thought he would use.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

Harry, Daphne, Ron, Tracey and many of their friends were sitting out on the grounds enjoying the sunshine. They knew in a few weeks it would be too cold to sit outside so they were taking the opportunity while they could.

Harry had been lying on the blanket staring up at Daphne when she moved his head until it was in her lap. He couldn't help but smile up at his girlfriend.

'So how long do you think it will be before we get a new potions teacher?' Neville asked.

'Shouldn't be long, I mean the staff found out about Snape a week ago. He had court yesterday so they must be organising someone to take over,' Harry said, 'I wonder if it will be the Governors that hire someone or Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore can but he has to be approved by the Governors,' Ron said.

'The Governors have to sign off on it. I remember dad telling when Dumbledore wanted Quirrell change from the muggle studies class to defence,' Daphne said.

'But have any of you noticed that Dumbledore wasn't in the great hall last night or this morning?' Tracey asked.

'I noticed but I figured he was sulking that he lost Snape,' Harry said.

'I know this is a disgusting thought, but you don't recon those two were…you know,' Ron shrugged.

'Oh gross,' Tracey slapped Ron's head making everyone either grimace or laugh.

'I think there was more to them than just headmaster and teacher. I mean the old man let's Snape get away with everything. Think of this as well, the amount of times Malfoy or one of his lot caused problems. Snape got them off so something he said to Dumbledore made sure they didn't get expelled, or at least suspended,' Harry said.

'We all wondered why Malfoy, Flint and the others got away with everything. They caused a lot of trouble in the house rooms,' Tracey said but she glanced at Daphne.

'Did he do anything to you Daphne?'

Daphne heard the edge in Harry's voice, 'No, he just kept going on about me being his when the dark dork returned.'

'I curse the bastard if he tries anything,' Harry took Daphne's hand in his, kissing her palm.

'My hero,' Daphne smiled, the others around them groaned or pretended to be sick.

Just as Daphne went to lean over Harry to kiss him they heard yelling and what sounded like apparition. When they turned they saw a large group of aurors, and Sirius who was pulling Harry's invisibility cloak off himself. They also saw Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabb, Gregory Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode unconscious on the ground. They all jumped up but Harry stood in front of Daphne, Ron did the same with Tracey.

'Sirius,' Harry called, his wand in his hand.

'I'll explain in a moment, just keep your wands ready, in case there are others involved.'

'Sirius had your cloak,' Ron said.

'He asked to borrow it yesterday, I just figured he was going to prank McGonagall or Filch,' Harry turned to his girlfriend, 'Did you hear anything from that lot?'

'They were always mouthing off, mainly about you, but they also kept glaring at me and Tori. My sister, has anyone seen her?'

Harry could hear the panic in Daphne's voice, but so did everyone else, 'She walked past a while ago Daphne,' Neville said then pointed towards the quidditch pitch.

'I'm sure she's fine, by the look of them and Sirius, they were coming from the castle,' Harry wrapped his arm around Daphne, but he nodded to Ron who nodded back. Ron and Neville hurried from the group, Tracey moved closure to Daphne and Harry, but so did Seamus and Dean. It was like they knew they had to protect them. They just didn't know why or from what.

The group remained tense and with wands in their hands when Seamus pointed, 'She's there.'

Daphne yelled then ran to her sister with Harry running after her, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, what is going on?' Tori asked.

'We don't know, yet, but Sirius will tell us.' Harry led his girlfriend, her sister and his friends back to where they had been sitting.

'Mr Potter, Miss Greengrass, Daphne, I would like you two to come with me please.'

'Tori,' Daphne said staring at her sister.

'She will be fine, the aurors are going to remaining.'

'Its fine Daphne, so go with Madam Bones so she can explain,' Sirius said.

'You lot stay together until we find out what is going on,' Harry said.

'Don't worry mate, we'll head straight into the great hall,' Ron said.

Harry and Daphne followed Madam Bones, two aurors and Sirius through the castle to the headmaster's office. The two teens knew there was no use asking what is going on until they got inside.

'Dad,' Daphne threw her arms around her father, Harry turned to Sirius who was standing with Remus.

'What happened?'

'Remus and I saw a lot of calculating looks aimed at you and at Daphne. We did not want to worry you as we had no idea if they planned anything,' Sirius said.

'We decided to be safe, so we contacted Madam Bones, then spoke with Minerva and Filius. We decided to watch and listen. Sirius was able to get inside the Slytherin rooms so he was able to hear what they were saying.'

'The twins leant me the map, it gave me the password,' Sirius put his arm around his godson's shoulder, 'They planned to kill you and Daphne even if they hoped to get the others with you.'

'Is this about Snape?'

'Partially,' Remus said, 'Draco Malfoy realised he would never get Daphne. He didn't want her for a girlfriend or wife.'

Harry growled, 'I hope Dumbledore expels all of them instead of letting them off this time.'

'Dumbledore's dead Harry, he killed himself after being arrested. He knew all his plans and lies were about to be discovered. Snape didn't turn up for his trial, it was planned that he wouldn't but he couldn't take the chance that Snape would be found. Which he was,' Sirius said.

'We used veritaserum on Severus Snape Mr. Potter. He was able to tell us more than anyone realised, about Albus Dumbledore and his plans for you,' Amelia stared down at Harry, 'Plans that would end in your death. Severus was involved in a lot of plans, which started when he informed Voldemort about a prophecy, one that involves you and Voldemort.'

'Albus put that secret under the fidelius charm when he told us, that's why I could never say anything. I had hoped to work on some plan on the holidays so you would ask to visit the hall of prophecy,' Sirius said.

'So not only is Voldemort responsible for my parent's deaths, Snape is as well.'

'Yes, when you survived Albus had to work quickly. He wanted you willing to die to save the world, then he planned to avenge you by killing Voldemort.'

'He's out there though, I saw his spirit, felt pain in my scar.'

'None of that was real, it was all orchestrated by Albus Dumbledore. The moment you arrived here as an eleven year old Albus cast a charm on you. It was so you would feel pain whenever you were in the presence of Quirrell, and see what you would belief was the soul of Voldemort. He had a lot of plans Mr Potter. Once Severus Snape was arrested Albus realised he would spend the rest of his life in Azkaban so he decided to end his life. Snape was thrown through the death veil. Now as to the students who were just stunned. They will be going to Azkaban, from ten to twenty years. As they are only thirteen and fourteen, their lawyers will argue about their age and mentality.'

'Are you sure none of the others are involved? Daphne could still be in danger.'

'We don't believe they are, but we are questioning every Slytherin using veritaserum.'

Harry looked over at Daphne who was watching him, 'I won't let anything happen to you.'

'I know Harry,' Daphne moved away from her father and wrapped her arms around Harry.

'I won't lose you.'

'You won't, we won't lose each other.'

'You're both fine and you're both safe. We've got aurors here along with the teachers keeping an eye on all the students. But the ghosts are also listening in, even the Bloody Baron who will be sticking to the Slytherin rooms. They will report to Minerva straight away if they hear anything,' Sirius said.

'Why did he want Harry to die?' Daphne asked but she was still holding Harry who was still staring at her.

'He was losing support and his popularity. But he also made a promise to Severus. If Severus aided him, no matter what it was then Albus will make sure you die. Severus was bitter that Lily chose James over him. He could not let that go,' Remus said.

'Albus wanted Snape, they were in a secret relationship,' Sirius said as he grimaced.

Harry and Daphne's eyes widened before they began laughing. All the adults in the office were wondering why Harry and Daphne were laughing when just a few moments ago they heard students and staff wanted them dead.

'Harry, pup,' Sirius grinned.

'Ron,' Harry chuckled, 'he was making a joke, he said what if they were together. None of us really believed it, the thought made us all sick. We have nothing against same sex relationships but that is just wrong.'

'Yes, it is. But now, how about you two join your friends so they will stop worrying.'

'So we don't need to go to court or anything?' Daphne asked.

'No sweetheart, we did not want to involve you if we could prevent it. These plans might have only started yesterday but we were going to keep you safe. So tell Tori I will see her before I leave. Oh and Harry son.'

'Yes Sir,' Harry said nervously.

'Wand, shovel, remember.'

Harry saw the small turn up of Gellert's lips, so he snapped to attention and saluted.

'Yes Sir,' he said loudly. Sirius and Remus ended up on the floor, laughing. The aurors were trying to remain professionals, but they couldn't help chuckled. Even Madam Bones laughed.

Gellert hugged Harry, rubbing his hair making it even messier than it normally was. Gellert smiled then turned and hugged Daphne. Sirius hugged them as well, then Remus did. The adults watched the teens leave the room. They knew it was safe, but they were just thankful they were able to foil the plans of a bunch of Slytherin's who were turning into dark wizards. But it took a bunch of grey witches and wizards to stop the deaths and helped a young couple stay safe.

In such a short time Hogwarts had changed, now it would be a lot better and safer than anyone hoped.

The end:

I Wish to thank everyone for reading, and hope I can continue to bring interesting stories for the fans of fanfiction.


End file.
